


What Hands May See

by notbrianna



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/F, making love in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: Helena and Princess Isabella make love in the dark. Thinking ensues.





	What Hands May See

The room was pitch black, but Helena knew that the princess looked beautiful. Then again, how could she not when she was beautiful in every other light? Broad daylight which provided a clear view, in the shade, which dimmed her view, low light, which seemed to have an illuminating effect.

Right now, though, Helena was enjoying trying imagine the details of what she was touching—were there moles? Freckles? Had her skin torn itself apart at the seams trying to contain her? And what sorts of faces was she making? Were her eyes open wide and unseeing? Was the mouth that made that lightning bolt to loins of a noise wide open?

Right now, Helena was willing to admit that she had no idea. She was also willing to admit that guessing was half the fun.


End file.
